Lost
by cerberusblood
Summary: Que piensan ustedes que pasa cuando algo valioso o que a pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes: se pierde, se deja de utilizar o muere. Nunca se lo an preguntado pues aqui les traigo la respuesta y junto a esa respuesta mi origen, junto con algunas incognitas.


Buenos días o noches bueno la hora en que estén leyendo esta historia queridos lectores, le saluda Rubén (cer-be-rus blood: y nosotros también les saludamos), bueno hoy les traemos el origen de ''Lost''.

Rubén: parece que a ''rus'' se le aflojo el corazón y deci… se le aflojo el corazón, se le aflojo el corazón, ¡se le aflojo el corazón!, ''cer-be'', tenemos un problema algo extraño le ocurre a ''rus''.

Be: no esto debe ser un mal augurio, algo malo va a pasar hoy.

Cer: tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

Rus: ya dejen la tontería ustedes 3, a mi no me sucede nada y sigo con el mismo carácter de siempre y si es por lo historia la tuve que escribir puesto a que un boqui floja les dijo que haría esta historia sin dejarme hacer otra historia primero, pero como sea, publico aquí tienen esta historia titulada ''**lost**''.

**Lost**

A ustedes no les ha pasado o sucedido que cuando pierden algo de mucho valor, muy significativo o alguna simple cosa; y cuando lo intentan recuperar no lo consiguen sino en lugar de lo que están buscando consiguen algo mejor o lo contrario y al final terminan escogiendo esa nueva opción… si verdad.

Pero les diré algo esas cosas que ustedes pierden son más valiosas que las que se encuentran, debido a que como ese objeto, mascota o persona que an perdido tienen parte de tu existencia, parte de tus emociones, parte de tu tiempo de vida y una mínima parte de tu alma, todos estos factores juntos hacen: que ese objeto cobre vida y siempre estará para cuando a la mano para cuando necesites utilizarlo, pero tú nunca sabrás que él vive; que tu mascota llegue a entenderte a la perfección y en esos momentos de soledad y de falta de cariño está este siempre a tu lado para hacerte compañía en los momentos buenos y malos tiempos; y cómo creen que ustedes que se forman esos lazos de amistad y afectos, estos lazos algunas veces pueden dejar hacer que pasen tus pensamientos a la otra persona más cercana a ti y sin que tu le digas nada esta sabrá que hacer por ti y si el lazo es muy fuerte a lo que esta persona muera su alma se quedara a tu lado para cuidarte de malas compañías o juntas, peligros y accidentes, es por eso que cuando te acercas a una persona desconocida y sientes que no puedes estar con ella por que sientes que algo no anda bien es porque el alma de esa persona querida que esta a tu lado, la que te esta advirtiendo de que no le acerque a esa persona de malas intenciones y también en esos momentos en los que sientes como si algo te empujara o te tropezaras en un lugar donde no hay nada en que tropezarse y a lo que vas a ver que te iso tal tropiezo notas que en ese lugar cayo o salió algo volando y te das cuenta que si hubieras estado esos segundos en esos sitios en que estabas algo muy malo te hubiera pasado.

Por esas razones las cosas que están contigo mucho tiempo se vuelven tan valiosas y ahora te explicare que ocurre cuando las dejas de utilizarlas, dejas de prestar les atención y dejas de amarlas o de confiar en ellas: los objetos se vuelven inútiles y si los intentas hacer funcionar a la fuerza este por el resentimiento que te tiene dejara de funcionar definitivamente y su alma hará que los demás objetos comiencen a dejar de funcionar; a tus mascotas por no trátalas con el cariño que ellas te dan cuando te sientes mal, estas te morderán o rasguñaran para que no las molestes si intentas agarrarlos o cargarlos, y su rencor así a ti tendrá efectos tanto en ti como en ellos, enfermaran a ti tal vez te de un resfriado pero al pobre animal al final morirá y en las noches sentirás o oirás que él te llama porque tiene hambre; con los amigos, hermanos y esas persona especiales creo que no es necesario que les explique que sucediera sino les prestan la atención que merecen al estar a tu lado mientras están en vida pero te diré lo que pasa cuando mueren: estas no dejaran que consigas otra persona especial y te molestaran como un fantasma. Pero si estas cosas mueren y deciden no vengarse simplemente tendrán un descanso eterno, pero algunas siempre que dan vagando en este mundo, sin hallar la paz.

Y a partir de este punto contare sobre mí les diré que fui humano, mas ya de eso hace mucho tiempo atrás, vivo de las almas de los objetos: estas almas medan fuerzas para materializarme físicamente y si llego a tener energía de sobra puedo dar pequeños saltos en el tiempo, como máximo d días en el pasado. Vivo también de las almas de algunas mascotas: al absorber sus almas a demás de elevar todos mis sentidos a un punto sobrehumano (aun que mi apariencia es humana y esta hasta ahora no sea alterado), pero también me da entendimiento para hablar su lengua y las que me son útiles les doy unas cuantas almas de objetos y estos al intentar materializarse se tornan negras, cuadrúpedas y con ojos rojos pero su lealtad nunca cambia, a unos pocos que al intentar materializarse toman forma humana y estos me dicen que así es como se veían sus antiguos amos (que doloroso tiene que ser tomar la forma de la persona que te hiso con ser un ''perdido''), les enseño hablar y al ellos sabré como moverse y hablar como humanos salen en busca de almas perdidas y de esa forma me ayudan a conseguir almas. Que hago con las almas humanas se estarán preguntando, bueno como muy rara vez se consigue un alma humana así que prefiero absorberla, puesto que estas den mucha información sobre el mundo y algunos de sus cambios y dan bastante poder para mantener mi cuerpo materializado en buen estado, ocultar la presencia de uno y he estado probando algo nuevo he drenado el podre que tenia acumulado y lo dirijo a un punto con esto he logrado conseguir contralar sombras y oscuridades de lugares donde unas ves hubo una familia y estas pueden llegar a convertir se en ''perdidos'' pero estas por alguna razón no tienen conciencia así que cuando les dreno un poco de mi podre estos actúan según mi voluntad, como si se convirtieran mi propia sombra, cuando consig almas humanas se las dio a mi fieles subordinados de pero estos solo logran con el podre que obtienen logran tan solo ocultar su presencia. Desde que comenzaron hacerse las apuestas por cualquier tipo de cosas de valor material o no, he comenzado acercarme más a la población humana, los que estos no saben es que tanto las apuestas como los juramentos o promesas tienen un gran precio al cual tiene que pagar se de alguna forma; las apuestas no es tan importante si es por dinero o por dinero u otros objetos de valor o no, al ganador de la apuesta se le tiene que darle lo acordado, porque cuando no se cumple el acuerdo el perdedor al no entregar su parte pierde años de vida por lo general estos se redondean por el valor de lo apostado, esto también sucede al no cumplirse el juramenta o al romper una promesa; por lo general me gusta apostar de esta forma se me hace más fácil con seguir almas, tengo cientos de años de experiencias en todo tipo de juegos gracias a las almas humanas que he absorbido durante todo este tiempo y muy rara vez logro perder, cuando pierdo ante un humano este gana unos simples papeles que utilizan como moneda, pero cuando estos pierden están obligados a darme sus almas ( al terminar los juegos y pedirles su alma estos se echan a reír y me dicen que si puedo quitárselas que se las quite y al final terminal como una cascara vacía) o algo significativo para ellos en forma sentimental como un regalo de algún familiar o algo por ese estilo (debido a que estos pueden tener una buena alma), mis seguidores me llaman ''el perdido'' que ironía no ( a demás de ser un perdido) por perderme cuando intento volver al punto en donde decidimos quedarnos por un tiempo, pero mayormente me llaman lost dicen por que se les hace más fácil. Ya hemos llegado a ver a comienzos del segundo milenio a hora mis subordinados le an agregado una nueva palabra a mi nuevo nombre; ahora me llaman ''the good lost'' porque siempre que me pierdo traigo conmigo un nuevo grupo de subordinados en sus formas cuadrúpedas y oscuras, y como siempre leales. Ahora siempre que un humano ha puesta conmigo siempre terminan perdiendo y cuando reclamo mi premio los cuales son mayormente los collares, anillos u otro objeto que con tenga alma que ellos traigan, los muy crédulos sin saber lo que están perdiendo me lo entregan con una gran sonrisa con el rostro, parece que los humanos con el paso del tiempo se an hecho más avaros y an olvidado los objetos y vestimentas que utilizado en sus momentos vividos. He conseguido a un anciano moribundo a un dueño de un edificio el cual piensa dejar al primer hombre que le ganara una partida de ajedrez; pensé que sería bueno parar la vida nómada que teníamos por algún tiempo, el anciano era muy bueno jugando ajedrez lleva 67 victorias consecutivas, llegue al edificio es de 5 pisos con balcones, me presente ante el anciano al cual estaba esperando pacientemente en la planta baja al siguiente retador, me fije en el edificio el cual parece estar muy apegado a su dueño y su alma es igual de grande que en mismo, supongo que ha vivido muchos momentos con su dueño junto a quienes lo habitaron, el tablero ya estaba puesto, y el viejo me recibe:

Viejo: bien venido querido retador lo estaba esperando (dice el viejo muy confiado).

Lost: no creo que sea exactamente a mí a quien usted esperaba.

Viejo: te equivocas estoy esperando exactamente a alguien con tus características.

Lost: a que se refiere.

Viejo: te seré directo estoy buscando un cuerpo que aguante por algunos años pero no pensé llegar a conseguir un cuerpo prácticamente eterno y por lo que veo tiene mucha más experiencia que un cuerpo humano en lo mental y físico.

Lost: ¡no me diga que usted es… un ''eterno''!

Viejo: as acertado, pero como veras mi especie sea ido marchitando debido a que prohíben matar y como nosotros necesitamos matar el cuerpo para sacar el alma de su poseedor, he introducir nuestra alma para seguir viviendo, pero supongo que con solo destruir tu conciencia y memoria será suficiente para obtener tan preciado cuerpo.

Lost: y tú crees que tu edificio cera suficiente para que yo apueste mi cuerpo.

Viejo: entonces te tengo una oferta, yo apostare además de mi edificio te daré mi eternidad además con mis conocimientos de las nuevas criaturas, entidades, demonios, ángeles, etc. Y tú además de tu gran cuerpo podrás apostar a tus fieles sirvientes que traes contigo su habilidad para desaparecer me intriga.

Lost: como fuiste capas de saber que ellos están aquí, a mí se me dificulta un poco a veces se me dificulta un poco sentir su presencia y tu ya sabias que están aquí conmigo.

Viejo: gracias a mis conocimientos puedo notar varios factores que sobre saltan en este pequeño espacio, y gracias a mis conocimiento con criaturas similares a ustedes y por las habilidades de desvanecerse y como tú dices se me dificulta por una mínima fracción saber cuántos te están esperando afuera.

Lost: también fuiste capaz de notar a los que están afuera, ¡sorprendente!

Viejo: como te dije lo sé por mis conocimientos y el conocimiento es poder y creo que tu también sabes cómo se puede explotar ese poder… cierto.

Lost: ok, tu ganas pero aremos esto con 2 condiciones.

Viejo: cuales condiciones.

Lost: que los que estemos apostando tanto como tu edificio como mis subordinados no serán alterados de ninguna forma.

Viejo: bueno si esa es tu última voluntad, por mi está bien.

Lost: ok tendremos 5 encuentros en ajedrez el que logre hacer 3 victorias gana.

Viejo: ok, pero sin límite de tiempo para dar el siguiente movimiento.

Lost: está bien, pues comencemos el juego y que gane el mejor.

Estuvimos 1 día entero jugando, el obtuvo 2 victorias y yo tenía 1; pasaron 6 horas seguidas y logre ganar por segunda vez, veo que el tiempo que hemos estados jugando dentro del edificio me afijado que el tiempo corría de otra forma a fueras del edificio, me fije que algunas veces pasaban como 3 horas y podía notar que el sol no se movía, que no se dirigía al oeste sino salía y se volvía a meter por donde vino, me fije en un reloj y este se avía detenido, fui contando mentalmente para ver si la teoría que se me avía ocurrido, pasaron 30 minutos y el reloj comenzó a girar nuevamente y figando me a una sombra de un poster a unos metros del edificio, esta comenzó a moverse en dirección contraria al sol y como puede suponer parece que este edificio tiene la misma habilidad que yo para retroceder un poco el tiempo (supongo que lo hace para proteger a su amo de la muerte, meda un poco de lastima pero que se puede hacer).

Pasaron 25 horas (saben que es estar sentado pensado y firme en una silla que no tiene sofá el cual están duro como una piedra), y al terminar la hora número 26 queda un movimiento en el tablero para que el juego acabe y que la apuesta se apagada; y si alguno de los dos decide no pagar lo acordado por los lazos de esta apuesta moriremos, el porqué sus años de vida están contados y yo porque soy una alma en un estado físico simplemente dejaría de existir; este es mi último turno y antes de agarrar la pieza que voy a mover miro al viejo el cual tiene una sonrisa en la cara yo un tanto nerviosos de su cara le digo:

Lost: porque ríes?

Viejo: porque estoy emocionado, es la primera vez que juego contra a alguien que no le interesa perder su tiempo y que tampoco tenga ningún asunto o alguna meta a la cual llegar sin tener que perder tanto tiempo, así que esto nos deja que te gusta vivir por una razón y ahora yo te pregunto cuál es esa razón que te tiene tan aferrado a este mundo decadente de sentido.

Lost: porque te interesa saber lo, acaso con tus conocimientos no tienes suficiente información para de cifrarlo.

Viejo: si la tengo pero prefiero escuchar lo de ti antes que dejar lo como una simple teoría, y si no es suficiente te diré el motivo de mi existencia la cual tal vez no te agrade mucho porque al final tú fuiste humano.

Lost: te lo diré… porque estas serán las últimas palabras que puedas oír de mi y después tu me contaras el tu yo, ya esas serán las últimas palabras que puedas oír de ti; lo hago para ver en qué camino se dirige la humanidad y para saber él porque tan de repente estos últimos años han aparecido tanto nuevos entes malinos como humanos corrompidos por la locura.

Viejo: con que eso era esto me dejara una duda la cual nunca me podrás responder la cual es ¿Qué se supone que harás cuando lo sepas?, pero te diré ahora mi motivo para que acabemos con esto de una vez; por mi raza es una de las tantas en llevar a la humanidad a su ruina y si no me crees te diré que por nosotros fue que desaparecieron los mayas de la faz de la tierra debido a que ellos nos veían como dioses llenos de sabiduría por lo tanto creyeron en nosotros ciegamente y se puede decir que los guiamos a un precipicio.

Lost: tienes razón no me agrado tu motivación, pero bueno que se va hacer entonces dejes esto como un adiós.

Viejo: tienes razón, entonces adiós.

Hago mi último movimiento y el juego termina… nos miramos fijamente… nos paramos el alarga su brazo con la espera de estrechar mi mano… para serrar y afirmar que fue justa y se pagara lo acordado… lo vuelvo a mirar… el me sonríe… lo miro seriamente y le digo:

Lost: está seguro de esto?

Viejo: está bien para mí.

Y le estrecho la mano, y una luz nos absorbe por 5 segundos y luego nos devuelve al mismo lugar en el que estábamos, en su edificio; mire en todas direcciones a ver qué avía pasado pero a lo que me dirige al viejo, este no contesto, mire asía donde el debería encontrarse pero en su lugar lo único que quedaba eran cenizas, me agacho y recojo un poco con mi mano izquierda y estas se convierten en un lazo plateado que se enrolla en mi brazo hasta y toco mi frente… caí en una especie de transe, cientos de libros, miles de ideas, millones de experiencias reunidas en una vida eterna la cual ahora poseo… hay barias cosas que tienen demasiado sentido que parecen ridículas, tan solo que daba un problema como un ser que lo sabe prácticamente todo se dé tuvo en una investigación; esta investigación da lugar da lugar en las ruinas de la civilización maya pare que encontrado una extraña escritura (es cierto que ellos fueron los que arruinaron a los maya pero estos no fueron los que la extinguieron) en la escritura relata que después de pasar años de miseria, estos comenzaron nuevamente con los cultivos y todo comenzaba a mejorar hasta que un día un extraño suceso aconteció, este trata de que un agujero negro que apareció en plena plaza de la ciudad y de ese agujero se oyeron unas extrañas voces, según los escritos decía que se escucharon 7 voces creando un sonido como una especie de cantico, estas duraron 2 días seguidos saliendo de ese agujero en ese tiempo algunos valientes intentaron meter objetos dentro de este pensado que era un dios el que se hallaba cantando con tristeza por nuestra ruina, pero nos dejo muy claro que no fue a si, un hombre introdujo su brazo en el agujero este al instante comenzó a gritar de dolor pero lo peor fue que cuando saco su brazo este se había derretido y envés de brotarle sangre lo que le brotaba era un liquido espeso y oscuro el cual corroía todo lo que tocaba un arquero se izo cargo de inmediato del infectado, y como se dijo anteriormente al segundo días comenzó la verdadera ruina de nuestra raza, las canciones parecían terminar después de eso al rato comenzó a llover y del agujero salió una octava voz que tos alrededor entendimos perfectamente y esta decía:

¿: Que extraña y nostálgica coincidencia parece que en su dimensión la lluvia también significa el finalizar de algo y el comenzar de otra, bueno Ahora les cantare por última vez, si por extraña razón alguno queda vivo no me odien ya que este es mi deber.

Del agujero salió una mano que tenía una especie de lava corriendo atravez de esta, extendió la mano y de ella salió una vela la cual emitía en vez de luz oscuridad, este comenzó a cantar y la oscuridad se extendía cada vez mas todos sabíamos que sucedería si eso nos alcanzaba, el terror surgió como una orquídea y todos comenzaron a correr pero la oscuridad se extendió con mayor velocidad y traga todo a su alrededor…

Esto parece ser lo único que consiguieron acerca de lo que le paso a esa civilización después de eso parece que unos eternos decidieron investigar más el tema,(ya cerca de la actualidad) intentaron hacer que la supuesta deidad del fin apareciera, pero no lo lograron intentaron que algunos humanos investigadores lo invocaran pero lo único que lograron fue que saliera una cantidad de energía de ''caos''(fue la única forma de nombrar la pudieron nombrar) y alterase a los humanos llevándolos a la locura y a otros transformándolos en aberraciones o especies de monstros asquerosos, esto también afecto algunos animales de la cercanías, parece que el perro de una familia que tenía una cabaña cerca del lugar se vio afectado de esta energía y ahí fue cuando la mayor parte de los eternos dejaron la investigación no para salvar a los humanos sino porque saben que lo que sea que esa deidad no simplemente terminara con los humanos sino con todo sin excepción, a causa de los que siguen investigando se an creado varios entes nuevos junto con humanos que an enloquecido al punto de ser unos asesinos sin razón por la cual matar.

Debió ser por esto que el sonreía cuando estaba en sus momentos finales, el tenía pensado que después yo viera esto lo intentara detener ''por el bien de todas las raza", pero que estúpido como se le ocurre que haría tal hazaña para eso se necesitaría un equipo que hayan pasado los límites de su capacidades de raza, lo mejor será que olvide esta idea de suicidio…

Ya pasado 5 años desde que nos instalamos en el edificio, para ganar un poco de dinero y reunir unas cuantas almas sin salir de paseo y terminar perdiéndome, decidí hacer de este edificio un hotel le he puesto el nombre de ''**EL REINICIO**'' (supongo que no se me ha ocurrido algo mejor), ya an pasado unas semanas desde la inauguración y ya he conseguido muchos objetos con alma que la gente pierde en sus cuartos y los guardo en el sótano al cuidado Marcó(era un topo así que no le gusta mucho la luz del sol y le parece muy acogedor estar allí abajo y sola mente sube cuando reparto almas de objetos), deje que Rina(es una serpiente y es muy astuta con las palabras lo cual ayuda a tener buenas ganancias) de recepcionista, Roger lo deje de botones(al fin y cabo es un buen perro de confianza para llevar el equipaje y explicar el hospedaje en las habitación a los clientes), Trina a cargo de la limpieza aun que se queja un poco (pero fue una decisión dejar que una araña a cargo de la limpieza con su agilidad de moverse por todas partes dejara todo limpio, aun poco le tengo que enseñar hablar bien para que no se mantenga callada si un cliente le habla después creerán que es muy o algo por el estilo) y por ultimo mis queridos subordinados que todavía no pueden tomar apariencia humana dejo que patrullen las afueras de este pero en su forma invisible. Esta noche ha pasado algo inusual: ha llegado un cliente con una cara que deprime con lo verlo (recuerdan que les hable de almas que quedan para proteger a su persona especial mientras esta viviera), bueno parece extraño que esta alma se mantenga cerca de este chico… por que da la impresión de quien estuviera cuidando al otro fuera el humano a el alma, me acerco en forma de botones para ver si consigo obtener tal especial alma lo llevo a su cuarto y espero a que duerma, pero al intentar se pararlos el alma se materializa y toma la forma de una niña (ha cique era humana, pero lo que más me sorprende es el cómo sea podido materializar sin haber absorbido alguna alma), pero al materializarse quedo del fuera de la habitación y esta intento entrar pero no pudo, envié a Trina para que fuera a buscarla ya que sería inútil intentar absorberla si ya era capaz de materializarse, la única opción era a serla parte de la familia pero cuando trina ya estaba cerca de llegar al tercer piso donde se encontraba la niña un destello de energía de "caos" altera un poco a mis subordinados, al edificio y al chico que se encontraba en su cuarto encerrado, parece que con la poca energía que tenia pudo sentir la pequeña oleada y esto la asusto y comenzó a llamar al chico, el chico despertó pero le costaba creer que lo llamaban, la niña al ver a Trina acercarse corrió al elevador y nos segundos después salió el chico salió de su cuarto… y de aquí en adelante es otra historia…

**Fin.**

Cer: estuvo muy… muy… rara, espero que ninguna de las cosas que he perdido o dejado de utilizar no se vengue de mi (t-t).

Be: estuvo un poco extraño en unir las historias, aaaaaaaaaaaaa ya veo con que así fue como desaparecieron los mayas.

Rus: ustedes 2 son los únicos raros aquí, bueno lectores espero que les allá sido de su gusto esta historia, tal vez la mía no tenga tanta acción como las de "Cer-be" pero cada uno de nosotros tiene su propio toque con las historias, y con esto me despido por los momentos.

Rubén: bueno les agrademos por leer esta historia de "Rus" y esperamos que les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido, pero bueno les deseamos lo mejor a cada lector y que estén pasando un buen tiempo cuando lean esto y cuando no por supuesto espero que les este y yendo igual de bien, esperamos que se an pacientes para la próxima historia.

Inspiración: el creepypasta "ellos", el creepypasta "comienzo - zalgo" del canal "proyecto cabra" (para los interesados se les recomienda buscarlo por youtube) y por todos los fastidiosos que creen que se va acabar en el mundo de un día para otro.

Aclaraciones: los personajes de la historia son invención nuestra no tienen ningún enlace con las inspiraciones (a sección de ¿ quiénes hayan prestado atención sabrán que este es Zalgo y claramente le pertenece a su creador el cual no tenemos ni la menor idea de quien sea o como se llame, pero bueno tal vez un día vallamos por la calle y lo saludemos para poder conocerlo).

Referencias: no conseguimos ningún punto que no se entienda a si quien tenga dudas por fa avisen nos.

Buenos aquí nos despedimos por hoy les pedimos que san pacientes por la siguientes historia y que tengan un buen tiempo cuando lean esto.

Hasta otro día entre los días.


End file.
